In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date part of common general knowledge, or known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
Mass spectrometers are specialist devices used to measure the mass-to-charge ratio of charged particles for the determination of the elemental composition of a sample or molecule. There are many different techniques used for such purposes. One form of mass spectrometry involves the use of an inductively coupled plasma (ICP) torch for generating a plasma field within which a test sample is introduced. In this form, the plasma vaporises and ionizes the sample so that ions from the sample can be extracted and introduced to a mass spectrometer.
Mass spectrometers also include a mass filter or mass analyzer into which the ions are directed by ion optic lenses. Mass analyzers serve to filter ions based on their mass to charge ratio. Typically, mass analysers comprise a number of poles. For example, quadrupole based mass analysers have four parallel rods.
Once the ions have traveled the length of the mass analyzer they are received by a detector unit for analysis.
Typical arrangements of such mass spectrometers have been found to be problematic in that, due to the geometries of the respective components (notably the respective lengths of the mass analyzer and detector units), conventional mass spectrometry devices tend to be bulky and generally inconvenient when used or stored on conventional laboratory work spaces such as work desk tops or bench tops.